edwards gay!
by Allie-doll-101
Summary: bella thinks that edward is gay.


"Don't look at me like that!" Edward says rolling his eyes

"You're not the same anymore! You're always gone and we have both changed." I say with a sigh I know what he is doing he is with Derrian the new wolf on the street.

"Bella love, you're the only one for me. We can work through this." He says with no real conviction he is only saying this for our daughter nessie.

"Edward, this is so stupid! Your more my friend then anything else and so what if we have a kid she is mature enough to handle this." I close my eyes and know what is coming. In the back of my head I know that he will kiss me and tell me I'm his world, but I know that I will stop him because he really is my world my life the one I gave up everything for. My lifeless heart feels like it is ripped out and being run through a coffee grinder.

"Bella. Do not do this. You know that I love you. You kno"

I cut him off.

"I want a divorce." I say with finality that I don't really feel but being a vampire has made me stronger and a better liar.

"You may love me…however; I don't feel the same anymore, about you."

"You're just saying that to make this easer for me. I can't let you do this."

Just then our daughter comes into hearing range then enters the room

"Mom, dad what's all the whispering about? I'm almost 16." She says glaring at me and Edward. Jake then comes in and walks into the kitchen

"Sure Jake, have at it kid." I say rolling my eyes and smiling as I hear his laugh.

"Bells I'm not a kid." He says scowling at me

"Yes you are babe." Nessie says to him with a smile

"Renesmee Carlie!" Edward snaps at her "keep those thoughts away from me. Don't make me kill him!" me and Jake are almost rolling on the floor laughing

"Oh, hey dad Derrian says to tell you hey" nessie says to Edward.

"Hmm yes tell him I say 'hi' as well"

What is his problem everyone knows he is totally gay! I'm about to crack a joke when I realize that my shield has been down and I see Edward giving me a hard look his eyes saying 'trouble' and I swallow hard.

"love may I talk to you privately for a moment?" he says

"I have to take a shower and Alice wants to hang out to day we are going to Cali its over cast…" I say running away out of the house and into the woods. It takes a while for me to relies that he is following me. Just as I do he tackles me. I get out of it but he slams me into a tree and gets into my face

"Gay?" he says "really you think I'm GAY?"

"Well I know what Jacob tells me what Derrian thinks about and what he dreams about." I explain and the dreams are very descriptive.

"Yes but does Jacob see what I would dream about? Can he read my mind? Does he know that while he might be gay that I am not?" he asks his voice is calm but his eyes spell murder. He moves closer to my body and his lips brush my collar bone. His teeth a little bit hard in a good way.

"Bella? Do you really want a divorce?" he asks in the honey sweet voice

"I want you to be happy. Even if its not with you." I say and my heart breaks yet again

"You're so stupid!" then he is kissing me and I feel his love in every bone in my body in every cell of my being.

As we lie there we hear someone coming. "Nessie" Edward whispers and we jump up and throw on cloths.

"Mom? Dad? Are you out here?" she yells and then we see her, her beautiful face smiling and so innocent.

"Yes sweeties were her" I say with a smile that I reserve for only her. My daughter the light of my life. It seems impossible that I made such a beautiful young woman. Edward steps forward and gives her a hug there hair blending for a moment and I realize that they are the only thing that keeps me going. Then Jake steps out of the bushes followed by Derrian who is the opposite of every wolf I have ever met. His tall frame muscular and his cream skin mismatched with his jet black hair and green eyes. I feel Edward tense and I go over to him and grab his hand. In dog language I think this is loosely translated into 'mine' and I could see he got the message but I could also see that he doesn't want to take the hint.

"Renesmee, I have told you a thousand times that you must keep your thoughts to yourself my dear it is simply not something a father wishes to hear!" Edward says to his daughter I decide to have some fun so I throw my shield over her and watch his face as I cover my thoughts all over the outside of the shield a new trivk I learned. It's the memory of when I was human its me and him in our meadow of him trying to scare me away from his life. His face is completely confused and I just laugh he looks at me and I know its trouble for me later the fun kind.

"so are you two just gonna stare at each other or are we gonna talk to them like you wanted nessie" Jake asks she hits him in the gut

"they were having a moment you jerk!" she says " but yes I do want to talk to you."

She has a look of determination on her face and my only thought is this cant be good….

To be continued…


End file.
